Perfect Dates Are For Dreams
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Requested by Bkwrmchar! Also dedicated to Bkwrmchar! Hope you enjoy it!


**Perfect dates are for dreams.**

So, this is follow on, if you will to 'Don't deny it'

I hope you like it!  
This is dedicated to: **Bkwrmchar!  
**Hope you like it!

Olivia and Alex go on their first date but thinking it was going to be perfect was a mistake.

Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia Benson looked at the clock on her wall. 7:20.

Alex was coming at 8 and well she had been ready for the past 40 minutes.

She had never been good at the waiting but she knew this date with Alex couldn't be more that perfect, or that's what she thought.

After pacing her apartment god knows how many times Olivia cursed herself for being so nervous although most of her dates had never been hot blonde and many of her dates had been men trying to get in her knickers so this, this was a big deal.

A knock at the door forced her to stop and take a deep breath before she shouted 'coming' like she did most of the time.

"Hey, sorry I took so long..." Alex said feeling more than a little bit bad when she saw the dress Olivia had on.

"No it's fine... Are you okay?" Olivia asked taking in the blonde's choice of clothing... she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black cardigan on.

"Yes, well no... Can we postpone tonight?" Alex asked walking into the apartment behind Olivia shutting the door behind her.

"If you like, are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked looking at the blonde in an attempt to show her she wasn't as upset as she felt.

"I'm fine and I do want to go on this date Liv, but my sister called she needed a baby sitter, my brother in law collapsed at work and she needs to go to the hospital and she has a 4 week old baby, I'm the only one she trusts." Alex began rambling on trying to get the reason out.

"Did you want some help with babysitting?" Olivia asked smiling a little.

"My sister has 3 kids, it would be nice." Alex said with a smile in the small bit of hope her and Olivia could take when she put the kids to bed.

"Maybe we can still have our date after all..." Olivia said walking towards her room.

"Liv, I promise after this we can go on a real date, because lord knows I want to be with you... I need to be with you." Alex said with a smile cause Olivia to blush slightly.

"I'll be right back counsellor." Liv said with a smile before going to her room and trying to hide her excitement that she could still spend time with her now new favourite blonde.

* * *

Walking up the steps to her sisters place Alex moved closer to Liv grabbing her hand making Olivia look down then look up at Alex.

"I thought this is what couples do..." Alex said with a smile before knocking on the door.

"Yeah, it is." Olivia said with a smile before she forced her eyes to look anywhere but the blonde's body.

Opening the Addie Cabot smiled.

"Right, I have to up and go, but Alex you know where everything is..." She stopped when she saw Olivia.

"This is my partner Olivia." Alex said as Olivia held out a hand.

"Welcome to the family pet." Addie said with a smile before hugging her sister and finishing what she was saying before shooting off.

"Sorry, she's not normal as rude as that... She's worried about her husband."  
"No it's fine! What's her name?" Olivia asked walking in the house to see 2 boys watching TV and a little mosses basket near the window.

"Addison Grace, most people call her Addie." Alex explained taking off her coat and shoes before walking over to her nephews who still hadn't noticed her.

"Aunty Alex!" One of them shouted when Alex walked a little further in the room.

"Hey, your mama has gone out for a little while so I'm gonna look after you okay?" Alex asked making sure he understood.

"Yeah, mama said to sit quietly and watch TV when she left..." He replied with a smile before his brother came up behind him and hugged Alex without saying a word.

"Right boy's I want you to meet Olivia..." Alex said moving to sit on the sofa and pointing to Olivia as she came in.

"Your new girlfriend..." One of the asked with a cheeky smile, before moving slowly towards the detective, Olivia knelt to greet the boy 'properly'.

"Yeah, so Olivia this is Joshua and this is Thomas and you're twins isn't that right?" Alex said with a big smile on her face.

"Then this little one over here is Liberty – Anne." Alex said taking her baby niece out of the basket near the window.

"They seem like a happy family." Olivia said smiling walking over to wear Alex stood with the baby. She wasn't sure what it was but something about the blonde holding the little darling made her feel warm inside.

"They are, so first things first, have you had dinner?" Alex asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, but we haven't had a bath and neither has Liberty Anne." Thomas said with a smile as he pointed at his baby sister.

"They never shorten their names?" Olivia questioned quietly.

"No, my brother has two children and they are called by their full names, Elizabeth and Caroline." Alex explained as quickly as she could so she could continue talking to her nephews.

"Right, bath time it is!" Alex said with a smile as Thomas raced up the stairs leaving Joshua to turn off the TV the follow his brother.

"I take it you wanna help? We can order some food after if you like?" Olivia suggested smiling at the little girl before kissing Alex's cheek.

"Sounds like a plan... I love you, and I'm sorry that this isn't how you planned it." Alex said resisting the urge to full on kiss the woman stood in front of her.

"I don't mind, as long as we're together, besides I've never been one for fancy restaurants and polite chatter over expensive wine." Olivia said with a smile...

Well she wasn't lying.

* * *

Soon after putting the children to bed and placing Liberty Anne back in the basket near the window they managed to order some food and get it delivered in record time.

"In the future, if we're still together I mean, do you think we could have children?" Olivia asked taking Alex by surprise.

"I guess we could, I mean, I don't plan on letting you go." Alex answered once she found the power to speak.

"Thank you for letting me come I know you won't believe me, but I had a nice time, I mean your nephews are little devils and all but they're sweet."

"They are, Addie never wanted kids but I guess once she felt pregnant with the twins everything changed, she changed." Alex said with a smile taking a sip of her wine.

"Is she the reason you became a lawyer?" Olivia asked as she began to gently rub the blondes arm.

"Yeah, she was sexually assaulted when she was 13, so that was kind of my drive... now I get to come home and feel happy I've done some good." Alex said with a smile looking at Liv.

"You would do well at everything." Olivia said moving in to give Alex a kiss which the blonde deepened as soon as it happened.

Pulling away slightly Olivia let her hand fall onto Alex's hip before smiling a little.

"I'm sorry this wasn't the perfect date..." Alex said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Perfect dates are for dreams." Olivia said before moving in and kissing her once more, making a mental promise to take it further once Alex dropped her home and agreed to spend the night.

* * *

So 'Bkwrmchar' I really hope you like this!  
Please let me know what you think! It means a lot!  
So, please Review!

Bethanyy! Xox


End file.
